Coming Home From War
by Sunnyde123
Summary: One shot. He hasn't seen them for 8 months. 8 months too long. His back and ready to surprise them in such a way that will leave them speechless. Better summary inside. Happy Fluffy Leyton


**I know I havent been active lately and I haven't updated my other story. I had exams last week and I also have exams next week but I as I haven't uploaded anything in about 3 months, I think.**

 **I am uploading a one shot of Lucas and Peyton. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Summary: Lucas and Peyton had a baby at the age of 18, way to young for both of them. They are deeply in love together. They are together and married still. They had bills and mortgages to pay and the only way to pay for it was if Lucas joined the army. Set 6 years after.**

 **What you need to know: Peyton and Lucas now have 3 kids, William Sawyer Scott, age 6. Anna Brooke Scott, age 4 and Elizabeth Haley Scott, age 4 (Anna and Elizabeth are twins). Today is her 25th birthday, her husband is returning in a week from Afghanistan. He was drafted 8 months ago.**

* * *

Peyton woke up alone and alarmed when her three kids and dog jumped on her bed.

"Happy birthday, Mummy." They all shouted in unison and the dog barked, licking his guardians face.

"Ewww, that is disgusting junior," Peyton smiled. About a year and a half ago, when Lucas was at home, he went to visit his mum with his children but Peyton was unable to come because she was sick. At 8 o'clock at night, when Peyton was resting in bed with hot soup and watching a episode of 'How I met your mother,' she heard the front door open and heard laughs and giggles and a small bark.

 _Flashback_

 _Peyton's POV_

 _Did I hear that right? Was that a bark?_

 _I got up from where I was sitting and went into the living room, downstairs, to find the kids running and laughing and a small brown labrador puppy in the arms of my husband._

 _"What is that?" I said angrily and raised an eyebrow. The whole room fell silent as my family turned around to face me with guilty and scared expressions on their faces._

 _The dog in my husbands arms, was adorable, but at that moment I was sick and had very little patience._

 _"Well? Why do you have a dog in your arms Lucas?" I waited for a reply, staring at him._

 _The picture in front of me, made my husband look really sexy. Him there with our children hiding behind his legs and a scared little puppy in his arms. I hate hormones when your sick._

 _God damit. I hate how he has this effect on me. But I was angry and wouldn't let this go._

 _"Lucas Eugene Scott! Answer me right now." The scared boyish look in his eyes made him adorable._

 _"Oooohhhh, she used your three names dad, your in trouble." Will said nudging Lucas in the ribs. And the two twins giggled and 'oohed' with my son._

 _"Well Luke? Why is there a dog in the midst of our house?" I asked again_

 _"Yeah, well... you see... that..." Lucas, for wanting to be a writer, sure didn't know what to say at this point._

 _I walked closer to them, and I saw Lucas move back a bit, defending himself as he knows I can be quite rough._

 _I picked the dog up in his arms and smiled. Damn, this dog was cute._

 _I looked at the dogs beady eyes "Hmm, what are we going to do with you? You just so cute, aren't you" I said in a childish dog._

 _"Your not mad?" Lucas asked_

 _"I'm mad, but right now this dog is sooooo cute." I smiled at him. "Why did you get a dog anyway?"_

 _"Well, you see, Ma bought Lily a Yorkshire Terrier and we spent the whole day in the park with it." Lucas cleared his throat scared for the reaction for what his wife will say. "Well, when we were leaving, the kids came up to me smiling and all giddy and asked if we could also have a dog. I first said no, because I knew I would have to talk to you. But then their faces, they changed into puppy dogs eyes and how can you say no to that. Then Elizabeth walked up to my leg, looked me in the eye and said 'pwease dadda.' I was about to say yes if their mother allowed it but then Anna said 'Pwetty Pwease." Like I could say no to them. Next thing we know we were coming home with this little fella" Lucas said scratching the god behind his ears._

 _I laughed. "They have you wrapped around your finger." I quickly pecked him on the lips before turning to the kids. "What are we gonna call hime."_

 _"Dadda said wocket-unior" Anna said_

 _"Rocket Junior, honey." Lucas corrected and laughed at his daughters pouting face because she couldn't say his name._

 _I stepped in front of Lucas and faced the kids._

 _"C'mon my babies, your sleeping with me and Rocket junior." I said returning to my bedroom with the kids skipping._

 _"Hey what about me?" Lucas yelled._

 _"Sleep on the couch, babe."_

 _"That's not fair!" Lucas pouted._

 _"Well, next time, you will ask permission from your wife to get a dog." I smiled wickedly and winked at him. "Good night babe."_

 _"Man, I get comfier beds in the barracks." I heard Lucas say mumbling when retrieving the pillow and blanked from the closet._

 _End of Flashback_

"Mamma, we made you bweakfast" God bless her 4 year old daughters, who always pronounce their "Rs" with "Ws."

"You did, did you? I can't wait to have it. Let me get cleared up okay and ill be right out."

"Okay Mamma" They said together and left the room.

Peyton looked at her side table and saw a picture of their family. Lucas was wearing his army uniform and wore a huge smile on his face as he was holding both of their twin daughters, who were only 6 months at the time. And Peyton standing right next to him holding a 2 and a half year old Will.

Peyton felt a pang of sadness as she looked at her husband. There was not a day that she feared for her husbands life.

She knew he couldn't make it for her birthday, and told him that it was okay. But it really wasn't.

She misses him.

She misses his soft touches and gentle kisses.

And the sex.

Definitely the sex.

Even with 3 kids being produced, Peyton's body was still thin but her breasts has become fuller, her butt is rounded perfectly and she has lost the 'chickeny legs' that Lucas always teased her about.

One week Peyton.

One week of putting on fake smiles and acting to be happy until Lucas comes back.

She walks into the ensuite bathroom brushes her teeth and gets ready and dreading tonight's party that Brooke is attending for her.

She walks out and hears her phone going off and sees the name flashing across the screen.

"Hey babe," She answers and instantly a smile comes to face.

"Hey wifey, Happy Birthday," Lucas replied

"Thanks babe." She smiled even larger thinking of him.

"I miss you."

"I miss you so much Luke. I can't wait till you get back and then you never have to go back."

"I know, I can't wait. I can finally publish my novel... Oops wasn't meant to say that."

"What novel?" Peyton asked. Her husband has written a novel?

"The one I finished writing before I left."

"Oh my God, that's why you were coped in the study for so long last summer."

"Yeah uh." Lucas replied

"Lemme read it. Pwease." Trying to sound innocent on the phone.

"Peyton don't, don't use that word please."

"What's wrong? I just want to read your novel. Pwetty Pwease."

"Peyton, no. Please don't pull those words on me." Knowing the effect of switching those letters with him. She teased him about it all the time.

"C'mon, Lukey it's my birthday. Where is the book?"

"Don't pull the 'It's my birthday' card."

Peyton laughed. She had to try one more time.

"When you get home next week. I will send the kids to Haley's and Nathan's so me and you can spend the whole week alone and naked in our bed."

"It's on my computer called 'An unkindness of Ravens." Lucas said quickly.

"Thanks Babe" She was about to close the phone when she saw William's head pop out from the door.

"Is that dad?" He asked innocently.

Peyton nodded and smiled. "Lukey, I am going to pass it on to Will. I love you."

"Happy Birthday and I love you too. Can't wait for next week." Making sure the deal was still on.

"Can't wait"

Once Lucas finished talking to his kids and laughing at them because they made a mess of the kitchen when making breakfast for mummy and when she entered the room, she, as his daughters would put it 'got weally weally mad."

He switched of his phone and got out of his car and walked towards the mansion.

He rung the doorbell. He could hear someone shouting "I'm coming. I'm coming."

The person opened the door and a huge smile appeared on both their faces.

"Luke" Nathan breathed out loud.

"Hey Nate." Lucas said and Nathan eagerly grabbed him into a hug.

"Luke, we missed you so much."

"I missed you guys to." Lucas smiled at his younger brother.

"Babe, who's at the... Lucas!" Haley squealed. She jumped into his awaiting arms.

The two best friends hugged each other for a minute before two miniature Nathan and Haley's came into the view.

"Uncle Lucas!" James Lucas Scott and Lydia Bob Scott shouted and ran into his arms.

"I bet Peyton went ballistic when she saw you!" Haley commented.

"She doesn't know yet."

"What?" They brunette Scott family asked

"I want to surprise her."

"And it will be SO romantic." Nathan said in a soft voice.

Lucas and Haley laughed at the big muscular brunette. "baby, you need to stop watching romantic movies."

After eating breakfast with his family and enjoying spending time with his nephew and niece. He took a brief nap and went downstairs to get something to eat.

"Haley! Haley! Where are you tutor mom?" A raspy sound shouted throughout the house.

'Hello cheery" Lucas said when he caught glimpse of Brooke.

"Broody!" Brooke squealed and jumped into his arms. "We missed you so much! Didn't we. We missed uncle Lucas." Patting her stomach.

"I can't believe your pregnant." Lucas smiled at her rounder belly. "I hope Julian is still taking care of my 'pretty girl'. Where is he?"

"He is in LA for some movie deal." Brooke smiled sweetly at her best friends husband. "How did Peyton take the news that your back?"

"She doesn't know as yet. I have something special planned for her tonight."

* * *

"Will, Anna, Ellie. Come here." Peyton shouted across her home.

The three kids popped up into her room. "Whats wrong mumma?" William said. Bless his heart. He was just like Lucas. Short straight blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He has her mummy wrapped around his finger and he definitely protective of his girls just like his father.

"Come sit with me." Peyton gestured to her kings size bed. "Daddy wrote a story and didn't tell anyone. Shall we read it?"

"Yes" The three kids climbed up onto her bed and she took Anna between her arms and legs and the other two kids sat beside her as she read the story out loud.

The story was about Lucas Scott's life since the moment he was born. He wrote about his family history. He then went on to tell about how me met his wife and she got pregnant after high school. He had to join the war in order pay for bills etc.

The family cried when Lucas described in extent detail about the moment when he lost Keith. It was heart-breaking even thought it was years ago.

But then also talked about the happiest moments in his life when Peyton gave birth to three beautiful children. Peyton's eyes were watery throughout the whole story.

He also talked about how proud he was when Peyton opened up her 'red bedroom music' company and signed her first musician.

It had a happy ending.

Lucas quit the army and started to spending more time with his family and Peyton had a fourth child, a boy named Keith Nathaniel Scott. Obviously this part was fiction but Peyton kind of wished she had another baby.

It was 4:00 when they finished reading the book and she had to get ready for her party at TRIC at 5:30.

Brooke arrived at the house and they got changed all together. Peyton was wearing a purple cocktail dress that showed of her curves that Brooke picked out. Peyton said that the dress was only meant for Lucas. Brooke then argued and gave her a stern mother voice that she had to wear it.

She then dressed her children. William wearing a light blue shirt with black jeans and her two twins wore a identical red dresses with a black belt. It was easy to identify who was Anna and Elizabeth. Anna had curly hair and blue eyes and Elizabeth had long straight hair and green eyes.

They left the house and went to TRIC. They arrived later than everyone else as she must have a big entrance according to Brooke. She said "You only turn 25 once." She couldn't disagree with her there.

There were a lot of people there that she didn't actually know but Brooke invited anyway. She had a real smile on her face after reading the book.

"What you thinking about, skinny girl?" Skills asked as he approached the birthday girl as she watched all the kids play.

"Nothing."

"Luke?"

"How did you know?"

"Because you got some dumbass smile of yours on whenever you think about him"

"I miss him."

"I know you do. We miss him too."

Brooke walked onto the stage of TRIC and grabbed the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today to celebrate my best friends birthday! I just want to say thank you P Scott for always being there for me. I love you."

Peyton smiled sweetly at Brooke. She has a feeling that she has something major up her sleeve.

"Okay, It's time for presents!" She shouted and everyone laughed. "Peyton, get up here and open my present first."

On the stage there were many presents of various shapes and sizes. Even though there were a lot of presents there wasn't one that Peyton wanted.

Lucas.

She smiled sweetly as she opened the presents with her kids.

She thanked Brooke for the very expensive Prada boots she bought her and then Haley and Nathan gave her some clothes from Gucci and and D&G. She thanked them and opened up the rest of the presents. She received many odd presents as well, like some lingerie from the 40 year old's town flirt.

Brooke and Haley cringed when she saw what that guy got her.

"Thank you all for the presents"

'Wait, wait. There is still one more present but it is for you and your family. You have to put these on first." Brooke gave four blindfolds to her.

"Brooke you know I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one I promise." After putting on the blindfolds, her friends made her follow to the center of the room.

The crowd dispersed so there they were looking towards the door. Peyton and the kids had their blindfolds on but they could hear the whispers increase after a bit.

"Okay, Scott family you may take of your blindfolds."

They did what there were told and Peyton's heart stopped. She whispered one name. One name that meant everything to her.

"Lucas..."

He was wearing black combat boots, jeans and a black t-shirt that tugged Lucas' muscles in all the right places.

"Daddy!" The three kids leapt into their fathers arms and hugged him.

"My babies," He whispered into their ears "Daddy's home."

He tried to pull away from his children but they were stuck to him.

Peyton Sawyer couldn't believe it. She was on the ground crying. Tears were pouring out of her eyes and she saw Lucas hug their children. His back.

 _His meant to be coming back next week._

 _He is so goddamn hot._

Mascara was running down her face but it didn't seem to faze her as Lucas bent down

Lucas bent down and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey blondie" Lucas whispered into her ear.

Peyton slithered her hands around Lucas and started crying on his shirt. "Is it really you?"

"It really is me, Peyt" Lucas pulled back and stared into her green eyes. He leans down to kiss her and mumbles a 'I love you.' And she replies 'I love you so much.'

Brooke pulled out her phone and took a picture of the couple knowing this was a moment to remember.

* * *

"Daddy stop kissing Mummy." William cried out to his parents who were standing in the corner making out like teenagers. "Come play with me!" He screeched once again. Peyton smiled into her husband's lips.

"Go, go play with our children. Then come play with me." She said seductively in his ear.

"Promise"

"I promise"

Lucas smiled, picked up Will and carried him towards the basketball arcade game situated in TRIC.

After a few rounds of 'letting' his son beat him in basketball. He went off to play with the three girls, Lydia, Anna and Elizabeth who were playing tag.

Peyton looked at her husband laughing and joking with their family. He had Elizabeth on his shoulder upside down, and running to catch the other two.

It is good to have him home.

After a few more conversations talking to Skills and Amy, who was Skills new girlfriend. She looked over at her husband.

He was smiling and laughing and wearing the sexiest atire alive to her at the moment. How could she not be horny at this moment? The man she loved came back from an 8 month tour, wrote a book about her, surprising her on her birthday, a complete romantic and not let him get lucky. She would be a cruel woman.

When Lucas stopped playing with the kids because he was too tired. He crept up behind his wife, who was talking to one of her newest signings for her record label; Mia Catalano. He wrapped his strong muscular arms around his wife's waist and kissed her cheek.

She instantly broke into a smile "Hi baby"

"Hi Wifey" A planted a kiss on her lips. "How's your birthday going?"

"Oh it was going brilliant until someone turned up as a surprise and ruined it." She joked.

"Oh really, where is he and I will take care of him."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled and saw her green blazing eyes with little golden specks in them. She was so goddam beautiful. Especially in her purple dress that showed her beautiful body.

"Let's go home." He said.

"What about the kids?" She asked.

"Give them to Brooke for the night. I need you." Her heart melted knowing her husband felt what she feels for him.

They needed each other.

After Brooke said she will keep the kids for a night or two. The married couple went home.

Before Peyton unlocked the door. Lucas had her up against it, with one hand over her head and the other one cupping her ass. Kissing her senseless, she moaned into the crook of his neck as he hit the sensitive spot on her neck. She knew she needed to get inside. And fast.

She was fumbling her keys as Lucas was keep on kissing along her jawline.

Clothes were ripped of before along the stairway and the hallways leading up to the bedroom.

Lucas and Peyton, both wide awake, panting heavily.

"That was..." Lucas trying to find the words to describe how he was feeling right now

"Amazing, insatiable," Peyton finished his sentence. "How did we go so long without sex?"

"Well, we will never know again will we?"

"No, we won't." Peyton smiled and rolled on top of Lucas, straddling him. She was so happy his never going back again.

After a few more times, they both fell asleep in each others embrace.

Peyton definitely missed the sex.

* * *

 **Hoped you like that one shot. I liked writing happy Leyton as it warms my heart.**

 **LP Forever.**


End file.
